northernexposurefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam (played by )Directed "Family Feud" (4-19) first appears as Cicely's equivalent of , a shadowy, mythological creature rarely seen and known mainly for s and leaving enormous bare s. Biography When Joel Fleischman's truck breaks down in the wilderness, Adam reluctantly comes to his aid, bringing Joel to his secret ."Aurora Borealis" (1-8) Joel learns that Adam is a , a , and a --and ."The Bumpy Road To Love" (3-1)"Roots" (3-7) He also demonstrates a wide array of unrelated skills, in one episode claiming to be a and, later in the same episode, setting up a massive display for the enjoyment of Cicely's residents."A Bolt From the Blue" (5-14) Adam also hints at a past with the , involvement with , and knowing who is."Dateline: Cicely" (3-11) However, he does know surprising personal details about many Cicely residents. Adam may have possible traits of high-functioning : his inability to wear shoes (classic sensory disorder), his constant topic control, frequent outbursts, tendency to , and the inability to take the perspective of others all make him a candidate. Following this encounter, the very and Adam becomes a more frequent (though still occasional) visitor to the "civilization" of Cicely. This attitude makes for a personality and illustrates his with Fleischman (Adam rarely, if ever, calls him "Joel") and the rest of the town. He works on occasion in Holling Vincoeur's restaurant-bar, The Brick, and has written for Maurice Minnifield's newspaper. Adam is open to frequent outbursts at people, particularly when they pay him a compliment; he takes it immediately as an insult and spouts off harmful remarks. Adam's lover (originally said to be his wife), inevitably named Eve, is finally shown in season 3. Eve is, as Joel puts it, "the of s", and she urges Dr. Fleischman to carry out all sorts of medical tests on her. She even kidnaps Joel by chaining him up in their house for a weekend. She and Adam fight constantly, but resist strongly any suggestion that they might split up; when she's not around, Adam consistently refers to the that he experiences in their relationship. Adam and Eve both profess unlikely religions. Adam is a bad-tempered, and sometimes violent, . Eve calls herself a and constantly seeks medical attention. Towards the end of season 3, Adam and Eve are married, and it is discovered (also by Adam) that Eve is a wealthy ."Our Wedding" (3-22) Adam and Eve seem to interrupt their reclusive lifestyle with periods of international ting. Episodes Adam appeared in a total of 10 episodes, half of which were in season 3. * "Aurora Borealis" (1-8), Joel has his first encounter with Adam * "The Bumpy Road to Love" (3-1), Joel is held prisoner by Adam and his partner, Eve, all the while serving as their marriage counselor * "Roots" (3-7), Adam becomes chef at The Brick in order to earn money to pay his insurance premiums * "Dateline: Cicely" (3-11), Maurice hires Adam to be the new investigative reporter for his newspaper * "My Mother, My Sister" (3-18), Adam seems to undergo some of the same changes as his pregnant wife * "Our Wedding" (3-22), Adam and Eve decide to wed for the baby's sake * "The Big Feast" (4-21), Adam and Eve return with their new baby and Adam takes over the food preparation for Maurice's big bash * "A Bolt from the Blue" (5-14), Adam and Maurice clash over the hired help for a fireworks display * "Northern Hospitality" (5-16), Adam throws a dinner party * "The Quest" (6-15), Adam appears as a belligerent gatekeeper during Joel and Maggie's epic search for the legendary Jeweled City of the North Gallery Adam.jpg ne3-7 Adam at Joel's desk.jpg ne3-11 Maggie, Adam, Joel.jpg ne3-11 Adam in forest.jpg References Category:Characters